Madrugada
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: A Ino da madrugada era a Ino de Karin. Presente para Kuchiki Rina. 30Cookies.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Eu nunca conseguiria criar aquela maravilha que chamam de Gaara.

**X**

**Madrugada**  
_Onde quer que eu vá, o que quer que eu faça, sem você não tem graça._

**X**

Parecia que o único barulho que ela conseguia ouvir era o dos seus saltos batendo no chão. Não que fizesse muito barulho—ela se movia com a graça de uma gazela. Mas na madrugada, onde tudo era silencioso, o barulho era infernal. Ino fechou um pouco os olhos, parando de andar e respirando fundo. Era uma loucura aquilo que ela fazia—sair no meio do jantar com os pais do seu futuro marido para ir se encontrar com outra mulher!

Mesmo assim, Sasuke teria que se acostumar. Estava se casando com ele apenas porque as duas famílias queriam isso—e, tudo bem, ela também achava que queria isso quando tinha dez anos. Sasuke era tudo o que todas as garotas—e alguns garotos—queriam, mas quando cresceu, Ino notou que ela não ia querer viver com aquele...

Uma palavra não muito bonita passou pela cabeça de Ino para descrevê-lo, e ela se arrependeu um pouco. Apesar de não se amarem, não deveria enganá-lo daquele modo. Continuou parada de olhos fechados, no meio da rua, sentindo a brisa fria da madrugada arrepiar os pêlos de seus braços.

Ponderou se deveria ou não voltar, mas quando começou a ouvir o toque do celular baixinho vindo do fundo de sua bolsa, sentiu seu coração disparar. Já sabia quem era e suas mãos tremeram ao pegar o celular. Deu um sorrisinho ao ver o nome que estava no visor. _Karin_. Atendeu. "Alô?", falou numa voz indiferente que disfarçava bem as batidas fortes de seu coração.

"_Cadê você? Eu tô aqui, no lugar de sempre e você está atrasada. Você disse que ia conseguir se livrar daquele jantar logo, porquinha!_", a voz irritadiça de Karin preencheu seus ouvidos. O sorriso de Ino se alargou, mas ela tentou fazer uma voz de raiva.

"Porquinha? Olha os modos! Eu saio às pressas e é assim que você me trata? Humpf. Deveria voltar, isso sim.", Ino reclamou fazendo biquinho. Poderia sentir a vontade de Karin de atirar o telefone contra o que—ou quem—estivesse mais próximo. Só ouviu um suspiro.

"_Vem logo, tá legal?_", ela disse e depois Ino só ouviu o _tutututu_. Guardou o celular e todas as suas dúvidas se dissiparam: ela iria encontrar Karin. Sabia que no dia seguinte teria de dar explicações para Sasuke, mas não ligava. Só em estar com Karin tudo valia à pena.

Ino continuou andando calmamente até o "lugar de sempre". Era somente o apartamento de Karin, um dos locais mais bagunçados que Ino conhecia, mas a outra parecia conseguir viver bem daquele modo.

Ao chegar à casa de Karin, sorriu enquanto tocava a campainha. Era simplesmente irritante o quanto sorria só na expectativa de encontrar Karin. Quando estava com Sasuke, todos os seus sorrisos eram falsos—ou então ela não sorria. Era estranho como tudo parecia não ter sentido, não ter graça, não ter uma motivação quando Karin não estava por perto.

"Ahá. Finalmente você chegou. Você é lerda feito uma tartaruga, hein!", Karin disse enquanto abria a porta. Ino sabia que deveria ficar irritada—na verdade os comentários irritavam no início—mas só revirou os olhos.

"Não é muito fácil despistá-los, sabia?", Ino resmungou, entrando no apartamento. Haviam roupas jogadas no sofá, caixas de CD's sobre a mesa do telefone e sapatos jogados pelo chão; mas mesmo assim Ino preferia chamar aquele lugar de _casa_ do que o local onde morava com Sasuke.

"Hum. Sei.", Karin murmurou, "e aí? Vai querer jantar algo?", perguntou a ruiva despreocupadamente se jogando no sofá. Ino levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Jantar a esta hora da madrugada?! Você está louca?", Ino praticamente gritou. Foi a vez de Karin levantar as sobrancelhas. Depois, a ruiva levantou-se com um salto do sofá, parando em frente à Ino.

"Melhor não comermos mesmo. Quem come é a Ino da manhã.", Karin disse como se aquilo fosse muito óbvio. Ino franziu o cenho.

"Ino da manhã?", perguntou, "do que você está falando?"

"Ah, você sabe.", Karin deu ombros, "a Ino chata. A Ino dos sorrisos falso e—pior—a Ino que gosta daquele tal de Sasuke. Que cabelo é aquele, por Deus?", Karin balançou a cabeça, desgostosa. "A Ino que não é a Ino. A Ino que faz coisas irritantes, a Ino que é mais irritante do que o normal. Essa é a Ino da manhã—a Ino que não é a **minha **Ino.", terminou, olhando despreocupadamente para uma mancha na parede. Ino a olhava boquiaberta, até emocionada. Até que se recuperou e sorriu.

"E qual é a **sua **Ino?"

"A Ino da madrugada, claro. A Ino que dá sorrisos verdadeiros, a Ino que não é tão irritante assim, a Ino que é ela mesma. A Ino que assume que detesta aquele tal de Sasuke e aquele cabelo de pato dele. A Ino sexy, a Ino quente, a Ino diferente. A **minha **Ino." , Karin continuava a observar atentamente a mancha e ajeitou os óculos. "Hmm. Vou ter que chamar o Suigetsu para arrumar isso...", ela murmurou. Ino só a observava, incrédula. Como Karin conseguia dizer aquelas coisas observando uma mancha na parede?

Então Ino notou que não importava o modo como Karin falava as palavras e sim as palavras. Palavras que ela sabia que Sasuke nunca diria para ela. Ino já sabia que nunca ouviria um _eu te amo_, um _você é especial para mim_. Ino sabia que Sasuke nunca lhe daria nada, nem carinho nem amor. "Karin, você me ama?", perguntou. Sabia que não deveria ter perguntado aquilo, mas a pergunta simplesmente escapou de seus lábios. Karin ainda analisava a mancha como se fosse uma pintura de Da Vinci quando responde a perguntar.

"Que pergunta idiota. Só poderia ter vindo de você mesmo. Esqueci de mencionar que a Ino da madrugada também é idiota.", Karin revirou os olhos, "é claro que eu amo. A pergunta é: você me ama?"

"Não, essa não é a pergunta.", Ino sorriu marotamente, abraçando Karin pelas costas. Aproximou seus lábios do ouvido da ruiva, "A pergunta é: você gostaria de ter a Ino da madrugada o dia todo, todos os dias de sua vida?"

**X**

**N/A: **Sim, o Sasuke era corno. Sim, a Ino irá abandoná-lo para ficar com a Karin. Sim, eu gosto de yuri. Outra fic dos 30cookies, dessa vez com o tema "madrugada". Ficou mais implícito do que explícito, eu acho, mas não tem problema XD Bem, não me estenderei mais por esse assunto—vou falar para quem é essa fic.

É para a Rina-san. Porque ela é como uma psicóloga que escuta meus problemas, e é uma pessoa que eu considero amiga, apesar de eu ser do Ceará e ela do Rio Grande do Norte. Bem, pelo menos nós duas estamos no Nordeste, mas esse não é o ponto. Ela me agüenta e agüenta minhas perturbações. Ela é simplesmente legal demais e ela também gosta de yuri. Eu te adoro, Rina-san:3

É isso. Kissus o/

**30Cookies  
Set Inverno  
Tema 17. Madrugada**


End file.
